


I Believe In A Thing Called Love

by roguesgf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Swearing, reggie being a kinky shit bc he is i will throw hands, some angst ??? sorta, uh i don't rlly specify which reggie so go nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesgf/pseuds/roguesgf
Summary: Reggie has bad news, so you suck his dick while IBIATCL plays in the bg.





	I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting again - I know I'm shook af too. UHHhHhH this was cross-posted to my tumblr as well.

When Reggie had called you out of the blue, sounding stressed and the furthest thing from his usual playful tone it would be a bit of an understatement to say you were worried. You grab your coat as you sprint out the door, the heavy wood door slams behind you as your struggle you shrug your jacket on and walk in a straight line as his car approaches not too far down the block.  

Reggie is right on time as usual, never tardy. The sense that things are wrong to become more apparent when he doesn't swing the door open for you with a wink, slyly whispering  _"Jump In"_  

You open the door yourself, cursing as you slip on the wet pavement as you attempt to climb into his car. Fucking rain. You've already seemed to have made an arse of yourself without even really needing to say anything, obvious and infuriating.  

"Reggie. Always on time, aren't you? So, where are we headed?"  

Reggie ignores you, chewing his gum obscenely loud as you clench your teeth at the sound. He revs the engine and takes off, you give a small glance into the rearview mirror hoping the lights of your house don't switch on and you won't have to listen to another lecture.  

"Reggie" you try again, more confidence in your voice. You're slightly annoyed that your own boyfriend is keeping whatever is bothering him from you, you'd always agreed to be open and understanding. So, what the fuck?  

"Reggie, come on talk to me. Don't be like this. I mean, honestly, you didn't just pick me up in your car to mope in the driver's seat, did you?"  

His hands adjust themselves on the steering wheel and form a tighter grip, "Remember that college I was telling you about?"  

Oh shit. You forgot Reggie had recently applied to a college hoping to get a sports scholarship, he'd been going on about it nonstop, even at the drive-in while he was going down on you.  

How could you forget?

"Holy shit, Reggie I'm sorry I'm sitting here complaining and you're trying to talk about – listen forget I said anything. Tell me all about it"

He smiles slightly, and it makes your heart flutter. His smile always does.  

He taps his thumb on the steering wheel, "I didn't get it. But it's fine, right? I can get a job at the diner or something" he seems to mumble the last few words.  

You furrow your brows. "You didn't? Reggie if this is a joke it's not funny, at all. How could you not-? You're a fucking beast on the field" You jab his side with your elbow, "and off it"  

Reggie smiles fully at that, but he sighs and leans for the radio fiddling with the dials, "Guess I spent so much time focusing on football I forgot about everything else."  

"You're not dumb Reg"  

The words come without hesitation, your voice is hard and stern. No room for argument.  

Whether or not that was what Reggie was saying you were going to stop it before it got in his head and fucked up his self-esteem.  

"We can try again, I can tutor you"  

Reggie scoffs, "If I'm not stupid why would I need a tutor?"  

He finally finds a radio station to his liking, the DJ talking non-sense. It's all background noise to you your eyes are on Reggie, you bite your lip and sink into your seat. Now you feel bad.  

It’s silent now, between the both of you. AD's are playing over the radio as you wait for the next song to come on, you're wondering if you're both feeling a bit ashamed. You for making Reggie think he's stupid and Reggie for putting you on the spot like that.

"Pull over a sec"

Reggie either doesn't hear you or he chooses to ignore you, regardless you roll your eyes at his childish approach.

"Reggie, I'm serious! Pull the fucking car over."

He swerves dangerously and you thank god there's no traffic this late at night. You slam back in your seat when he makes a full stop onto the gravel-covered bank. "Are you done?"

He answers with a grunt. Typical.

In the silence you're once again subjected to, you make out the opening chords of a song. Well, not  **A**  song more like  _THE_  song. You smirk, reaching for the volume dial and turning it up.

Reggie is looking out the driver window, so currently, his expression is unreadable. You flick the overhead light on and un-click your seatbelt as you lean across the console. "Reg?"

There's a playful lilt to your voice, and you're sure  Reggie would never admit that he gave in so easily. He glances over to you, eyes a deep hue of brown, skin glowing in the yellowish tone of the light above the both of you.

You hold eye contact as you lift his shirt, belly button on display. You decided since Reggie had put such a dampening on what was supposed to be fun mood, he deserves a little teasing. So, without skipping a beat your nose nuzzles his snail trail, and you laugh. Moving upward to suck on the skin just under his belly button, Reggie is always one step ahead sadly.

"Don't"

His voice booms above you, you'd be lying if you said it didn't go straight to your cunt and that your mouth didn't water. "You're down there to suck dick, so suck"

You have to take a moment, pressing your forehead against his stomach clenching your thighs together at the thought, Reggie seems impatient though. Separating you both, reaching for the button and zipper opening his pants before you could blink.

You say nothing and begin stroking his leaking cock. You feel a sense of pride at that, you haven't really done or said anything sexual yet, and Reggie is almost ready to blow as it is. You waste no time kissing and tonguing the underside of his cock, trying to get him worked up as possible. And with his cock jumping and twitching in your hand, you'd say you're on the right track.

You pump Reggie a few more times before you take him fully into your mouth, moaning the taste, eyes fluttering closed as your tongue swirls around the tip and waters at the taste of his pre-cum. Reggie is moaning above you, grunting here and there, running fingers through his hair and he tries his best not to thrust up into your mouth. He cups your cheek, thumb pressing into it as he pants.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful"

You smile, more so to yourself as you lift your head to look up at him. Reggie's eyes darken, and your face heats into a blush. "You like my big fat cock in your mouth huh?"

You whimper as Reggie pushes his hips forward, a smirk playing on his face as you choke and grip his thighs. He groans tips his head back to press against the frosted glass. Eye's still trained on you, lips parted. You hadn't noticed before but Reggie's face is also flushed from his cheeks, ears and all the way down his throat where sweat is dripping from his collarbones and making wet patches on his tank. You reach a hand up to run it through his hair, Reggie intercepts your hand, pressing kissing to your fingers before sucking your pointer and middle into his mouth.

You're not sure but it feels as though you face has gotten hotter than before, he presses a kiss to your palm and begins shallowly thrusting into your mouth. "You're such a fucking freak, you know, that right?"

Yeah, you do. And fuck yeah, you're proud of it.  

You pull your mouth from his cock, a string of spit connecting between your lips and his tip. "Reg, baby. Where do you want to cum?"

He puffs out a breath, breathing deeply through his nose, "If you weren't dressed I'd say your cunt. Your mouth okay?"

You give a nod of approval and take Reggie back into your mouth, nose pressed flush against his pubes as Reggie holds the back of your head. Your jaw is throbbing and sore at this point, but it’s worth the feeling of Reggie coming down your throat with deep grunts.

When you swallow around him, attempting to swallow the saliva build up in your mouth he loses it, completely. "Fuck, you made me cum! - you fucking, oh fuck"

You've got a shit eating grin on the whole time as he thrusts into your mouth wildly. You suck on his head as you make to pull away and swallow, Reggie grabs your jaw stopping you, eyes searching yours for a moment. "Open your mouth"

Of course, you should've expected this, it's not unusual for Reggie to request this of you, but much like his scholarship, it had completely slipped your mind. You open your mouth, tongue only slightly out of your mouth, Reggie presses his thumb into your cum covered tongue, smearing some of it onto your bottom lip with a grin.

He pulls you close almost into his lap, "Kiss me"

Ok, that you didn't expect, you raise an eyebrow, and you're wondering if he's serious or testing to see if you'll actually do it.

"Come on, fucking kiss me"

He cups to back of your neck and pulls you into a kiss. Tongues and teeth clashing. You wonder where this new-found kink has come from, and you're definitely beginning to wonder how many times you boyfriend has tasted his own cum.


End file.
